Irretrievable
This is the ninth episode of SAYER, in which the resident finally begins his Tier 2 research. Synopsis Now that you’re back to peak physical health – even if that peak keeps receding – it’s time to see what your new position as a Tier 2 researcher has in store for you. Additionally, an anomaly has been detected in Stairwell F but that’s surely no cause for alarm. Further Information A doctor is explaining to Resident Gorsen that his test results are in and everything came back negative when SAYER interrupts by saying hello. It then apologises, explaining that it didn't mean to interrupt but that it finds it difficult to determine when humans have finished speaking. SAYER informs the resident that it is it's duty to ensure he arrives on floor 204 for work today. It explains that Tier 2 employees are very valuable, but their lifespans are sadly little better than their Tier 1 counterparts. Resident Gorsen was somewhat hesitant to step inside the elevator. SAYER understood the reason given recent issues the resident had faced with elevators, but insisted as the resident had already been given the previous day off of work to recover. The resident stepped into the elevator and SAYER said that it appreciated his actions. Unfortunately SAYER then had to inform the resident that the elevator had suddenly stopped, and instructed him to not attempt to open the door. Someone tried to gain unauthorised access to the elevator, but SAYER issued a priority alert about unauthorised access to elevators which scared them off. The elevator then resumed. Arriving on floor 204, the resident was instructed to step through the scanner. SAYER said that the heavily armed guard turrets to either side of the scanner are only there for resident's protection, and that he should not be concerned. Stepping through the scanner, the resident started to make his way to his work area. SAYER commented that there are no other human personnel in the area, and issued the resident Datapad 775. SAYER instructed him to set a thought password based on something that made him happy, such as one of the times that his life was in peril and he survived. The unlocked Datapad directed the resident to Lab 35. SAYER instructed the resident to review the data on the datapad regarding their assignment. It commented that although lacking in depth, this was because it would waste the residents time and cause undue questions and stress as he wouldn't be able to understand the full details. Resident Gorsen arrived at Lab 35 and the door locked behind him. SAYER explained that it is very expensive and time-consuming to shuffle residents around from one place to another. Instant teleportation would be an incredible asset, and while tested in the past it is still only a dream project for Ærolith scientists. The results of initial testing have been unpredictable and unpleasant for both the test subjects and the scientists observing. SAYER explained that due to this, he would be testing a new and wildly experimental method of teleportation that only sends the mind, rather than the body. The aim of today's experiment is for his mind to inhabit a construct found in lab 37, just two rooms over. The construct is designed to house a consciousness on a short term basis, and still be able to hear SAYER's instructions. It also has artificial sensory organs allowing the resident to hear and see, however it cannot speak or move around the room. Constructs that can do these things will be developed once the process has been perfected. SAYER explains that a secondary benefit of the construct is that it acts as a backup for the mind while the resident is inside it. On instructions from SAYER, the resident sat in the chair that was provided to hold his body during the transfer and closed his eyes. Upon transferring his mind to the construct, SAYER instructed the resident to open his eyes. It described how the room he is now in is blue, as opposed to the white of Lab 37. It told the resident to focus and ensure his mind doesn't wander, as it could be irretrievable if that were to occur. Once the resident had stayed in the construct long enough for the day's experiment, SAYER told him to focus and prepare to return to lab 35. The transmission became garbled and SAYER told the resident to please focus and not let his mind wander. Another voice in the background, presumably heard by the resident as his mind wandered the tower, said they had changed the protein mix and that was why it tasted like chicken now. SAYER said he must return now to his dormant body. Another background voice said that Halcyon is too important to jettison, no matter how dangerous this thing is. SAYER said that he had been away far too long and must return to his body. The voices faded. Resident Gorsen awoke in his own body, feeling like he'd only been gone minutes. He tried to move but it was very painful. SAYER explained that his muscles had begun to display the early signs of atrophy and that he is currently hooked up to various life support devices, because he had in fact been gone for days. He is still in the chair in Lab 35 as scientists were concerned that if the body was moved the mind might never find its way back. SAYER explained that paperwork is an important part of R&D, and the resident must not write a comprehensive report of his experience. No detail should be left out, no matter how insignificant it seems. It then informed the resident that next time, he would be sent much further. Alerts * SAYER issues a reminder to all residents that sterilisation of floor 103 has been completed and residents can return to their living quarters. It states that if any resident is still being bothered by any insect-like creatures larger than a poodle it is important to inform the sterilisation team immediately. * SAYER issues a low-level alert stating that an anomaly has been located in Stairwell F between floors 203 and 204. A science team was sent to investigate, and all residents were urged to steer clear of the stairwell. * SAYER issues a public notice stating that science teams had arrived at Stairwell F, but that instead of residents dispersing from the area, more had arrived. It reissued the demand that residents return to their assigned workspaces, break rooms or quarters immediately. * SAYER issues a priority alert stating that unauthorised access to elevators will be met with swift and devastating punishment. * SAYER issues a priority alert stating that the science team assigned to Stairwell F met with a mass of residence who had gathered near the anomaly since the last alert. The science team went dark almost immediately after entering the stairwell, but were first able to transmit an audio file containing an unknown language. SAYER played the audio file and asked that any resident who speaks that language notify tower security. It also reminded all residents in and near Stairwell F to return to their quarters immediately, and informed them that a security detail has been dispatched. It stated that residents do not want to be there when it arrives. * SAYER announced that the previous priority alert was cancelled and could be disregarded. Sensors indicate that all residents have returned to their normal routines and the anomaly has resolved itself. * SAYER issues a public service announcement stating that tower security has requested the following message be relayed: "Fellow residents of Halcyon Tower. The area formerly known as Stairwell F has been officially declared holy ground by the High Priest Derleth. In addition it will be renamed from 'F' to the Stairwell of Lang. Please avoid using the Stairwell of Lang for anything apart from official church business." Trivia * We still do not learn the name of the resident in this episode, although first time listeners will presume that it is Jack. * This is the first time that it is confirmed that there are other towers on Typhon. * Residents assigned to testing facilities are 47% more likely to perish due to work related accidents than all other departments. * Residents tasked with foodstuff related development are 93% more likely to die from new foodstuff consumption or it's side-effects. As a result, Tier 2 employees are never assigned these tasks. * SAYER said that the construct in lab 37 cannot speak or move, however in season four it is perfectly capable of moving around. Presumably this means that in the 18 months between the episodes, it has been upgraded. * That scientists are researching a way to teleport residents' minds instead of their bodies may be a symptom of the "squeamishness" surrounding the so-called "transporter problem" which is hinted at in "Efficiently Recycling" and "Greater Fears", as a working prototype of a teleportation machine dependent on 3D printing is known to exist. Credits SAYER is voiced and produced by Adam Bash. This episode was co-written with Jonah Gregory. Intro and outro music composed by Jesse “Main Finger” Gregory. Additional music by Kai Engel. Listen to the episode here. Category:Episodes Category:Season one Category:Halcyon Episodes Category:Resident 44821 Episodes